


maybe it's something I can't hide

by fernitron007



Series: Springtime Quarantine Writing Prompts [8]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aziraphale & Luna Lovegood, Could Be Canon, Crossover, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernitron007/pseuds/fernitron007
Summary: Days 15 & 16: Flashy + Hire.Crowley thinks Aziraphale's new friend is a bit... odd.I couldn't get this idea out of my head and it fits the prompts!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Springtime Quarantine Writing Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907653
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	maybe it's something I can't hide

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Nice of you to read my weird crossovers. Title from Ricky Montgomery's "Last Night"!

It had started about three weeks ago. Crowley had entered the bookshop as he normally did -without a care in the world and looking for his angel- and she was there. A blonde woman was sitting on the floor and thumbing through a few of Aziraphale's books. Aziraphale would never leave a human alone with his books unless they had a hand in writing them so this was beyond strange.

“Aziraphale? You here?” he called out loudly, hoping the angel was okay. 

The woman had looked up at him, eyes focused and nose scrunched. “He said he'd be right back, I think he went to the bakery down the street.”

“Oh. Well… thanks?” He started towards the door determined to find Aziraphale but the woman had already stood up and was putting away the books.

“You can wait for him here, don't worry. I can tell you feel at home, your energy feels at peace here. I was just about to leave anyway. Would you please tell Aziraphale I'll visit again the day after tomorrow?”

“Er… yeah?”

“Thanks!”

The woman left and Crowley was left nearly gaping and feeling distinctly unsettled. She had a presence that made him antsy. Kind of like Bowie... or Virgil. Either way, he went to the backroom and made himself at home, trying very hard not to feel bothered. Maybe some tea would help.

Aziraphale arrived ten minutes later carrying a paper bag from the bakery down the street. 

“Oh! Hello, dear!” A small peck on Crowley's cheek. “Did Luna leave already?”

And that was how Crowley met Luna Lovegood.

* * *

The girl was decidedly odd. Aziraphale had informed him that she was a witch as soon as he could, but Crowley had met witches and wizards before and that wasn't it. Luna was extraordinary in all accounts.

For starters, she dressed… particularly. Crowley didn't want to think of her style as mismatched or outfashioned because who was he to judge? It was different than most people but she pulled it off most of the time (and that was saying something because the girl was very fond of her radish earrings). He respected that.

No, what made her odd was the fact that she had a hard time reading social cues but at the same time was extremely insightful. This made for awkward conversation.

The second time they met she looked at him as though he was a painting she was trying to decipher and after a few seconds pondered aloud. “You aren't human either, aren't you?”

Crowley couldn't think of a single thing to answer so he just shrugged. The girl had looked at him twice, discovered one of his biggest secrets and he had just shrugged. Like an idiot.

“But you aren't exactly the same as Aziraphale. You feel different.”

Crowley panicked and glanced at Aziraphale who had just appeared behind Luna. The angel nodded encouragingly, a smile on his face, and Crowley relaxed.

“Figure it out yet?”

“Not yet.”

“Don't worry, dear. You'll get it. I'm sure you will,” Aziraphale chimed in, decidedly joining the conversation. Luna observed them both and smiled.

“I had never met two beings so entwined in one another before. It's beautiful.”

Crowley instinctively reached out and threaded his fingers through Aziraphale's. The angel blushed, his smile completely lighting up his face. “That sounds about right,” he mumbled under his breath, eyes stuck on Crowley.

Yeah, Luna was odd but Crowley liked her. She was alright.

* * *

Aziraphale was darting back and forward between the apartment upstairs and the backroom of the bookshop looking for things he wanted to pack for their trip to the South Downs. “Are you sure you want to leave the bookshop, Angel?” 

“I'm sure it will still be standing when we come back, darling.”

Crowley gulped just as Aziraphale stopped in his tracks. They hadn't talked about the fire, not since Adam had fixed everything. It hadn't been necessary. Their lives since then had revolved around the bookshop, it was home. Not only for Aziraphale, but for Crowley too.

(Home was wherever Aziraphale was, but Crowley wouldn't dare say that aloud. How very undemonish of him.) (It's not like he was a very good demon these days but still. He had a reputation to maintain.)

“What if we ask Luna to keep an eye on it for us, hm? Come around, water the plants, something like that?”

Aziraphale beamed. “Oh yes, that would be wonderful! I think she's been looking for a job. I could hire her to keep the shop open while we're gone!”

Crowley furrowed his brow and placed his hand on Aziraphale's shoulder. “Angel, are you sure? What if she actually sells your books?”

Aziraphale laughed at his worry. “Crowley, Luna knows the shop better than you do! I trust her entirely to not sell any of the valuable books.”

“Hmph. I doubt she knows the shop as well as  _ I  _ do.”

Aziraphale giggled at his tone and tugged him closer until their foreheads were touching and his arms were around Crowley's waist. “I'm sorry, dear. You're right. Nobody knows the shop -or me, for that matter- better than you do.”

Since the apocalypse that wasn't, Crowley had gotten used to Aziraphale's casual displays of affection while he was going about his day. But this? The unbridled amount of love that poured off of the angel when Crowley held his undivided attention still took him by surprise. Aziraphale kissed him gently, surely, and smiled against his lips, their foreheads still touching.

Crowley hummed in content, relaxing his body against Aziraphale. “Hmm, okay. Now that that's settled, I think you should hire her if you want. She'll take good care of the shop while we're gone.”

* * *

"Aziraphale, everything will be fine. I promise." 

"Angel, Luna will take care of everything just fine. Won't you, Luna?"

"Of course I will! I'll water the plants and I've already thought out new arrangements for the opening hours. No one will understand a thing, you'll love it."

Crowley couldn't help feeling a little bit proud at Luna's Minor Inconveniencing plans.  They seemed to calm Aziraphale down too, already used to this particular brand of caos. His fidgety hands finally gave Luna the keys to the shop.

"Yes. Okay. If anything comes up you can call Crowley's cellphone, we'll come back in a jiffy!"

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Angel. Come on, let's get going. You can even pick the music, how about that?"

"So I get to pick whatever Queen song I want?"

Luna cackled loudly and Crowley rolled his eyes, nodding towards the door.

"Oh alright then. Luna, do you remember how to use the till?"

"That's a trick question! I'm not supposed to use the till, that would mean I'm selling something."

"Wow, she really does know the shop better than I do, Angel. My bad."

Luna's eyes suddenly widened, looking first at Aziraphale and then at Crowley. They both stilled, waiting for her to finally join the dots.

"Angel? Of course you're angels. Wow... I hadn't expected that."

"That's one part of it. Tell us the rest when we come back." Crowley winked at her and dragged Aziraphale with him out the door and into the Bentley before he could think twice about leaving. They were going to have a nice time in the cottage Aziraphale had found and the bookshop would definitely still be there when they came back.


End file.
